La Última Vez
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Estaba tan absorbida en la vista que muy pocas veces se detenía a admirar que siquiera notó a una franja tricolor volando encima suyo, ni mucho menos que una estela verde se desprendió de aquella franja, volando directamente hacia ella" Verdes.


La Última Vez

OneShot

-Butch x Buttercup -

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar. sexo no explícito

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, ni el champagne ni los modales fingidos y mucho menos los vestidos ajustados, pero esta noche debía de morderse la lengua y - _Al menos tratar de comportarse como dama_ -, tal y como se lo había sugerido/advertido su hermana mayor. Era mitad de diciembre y como se aproximaba el año nuevo, época de fiestas y celebraciones- el alcalde junto a todos los funcionarios importantes de la ciudad de Townsville habían decidido hacer una gala en honor a la heroínas de la ciudad.

Blossom había aceptado entusiasmada, tanto que incluso había preparado un discurso no más corto de 60 minutos - Buttercup rodó los ojos cuando su pelirroja hermana le había preguntado si ella también diría algunas palabras - Y Bubbles, bueno que podría decir de su dulce y tierna hermanita menor? Ante el prospecto de un nuevo vestido estaba más que emocionada que un niño en una tienda de dulces.

Buttercup se frotó los brazos visiblemente incómoda con aquel vestido de strapless negro con terminación de pollera parecida a un tutú de bailarina mientras que pensamientos que la atormentaban desde hace meses se colaban en su conciencia _-Mierda Butterbabe, si alguna vez te veo en un vestido, hecha toda una damita...no sabría que hacer; si salir despavorido o hacerte el amor hasta que ya no puedas caminar-_ Esa última parte del recuerdo la hizo sonrojar como un tomate.

Se le acercó una joven camarera a convidarle del vino blanco que ofrecía, a lo que la morena aceptó gustosa sonriendo pálidamente a la mujer y musitando un gracias. La chica le dedicó un sonrisa empática, a lo que la morena no pudo evitar tomar como a un gesto de lástima... de seguro se veía tan nerviosa que hasta una desconocida había sentido pena de ella.

 _Maldito Butch._ Era imperativo que aquel bastado saliera de sus pensamientos de una buena vez.

En búsqueda de aplacar sus nervios, circuló el salón con la copa en mano, devolvía el saludo a quien la saludaba y observaba a su hermana mayor ensayando el discurso que había preparado desde hace semanas. Por otro lado vio a Bubbles, rodeada de chicos guapos quienes competían por sacar a bailar a su hermana menor.

Y ella? ahora escondida tras unas cortinas, sola como una nube.

Molesta consigo misma, la chica vació aquella copa y decidió tomar aire fresco en aquella terraza justo tras suyo.

. . .

No sería sincera si no pensaba que salir afuera en medio de la noche había sido una pésima idea. El condenado frío se le colaba desde la punta de los pies! Y ella como siempre tan impulsiva, ni se le había ocurrido buscar su tapado del lobby antes de salir. Ah! Que dilema! Volver puertas adentro estaba fuera de cuestión, se sentía incómoda y temía que su mal carácter le jugara una mala pasada y terminara avergonzando a sus hermanas, así que ahí se quedaría hasta que la gala concluyera o hasta que Blossom saliera a buscarla.

Sí, quedarse en aquella terraza era el menor de los males en aquella encrucijada en la que se encontraba, así que buscando con que entretenerse hasta que la velada acabase, la morena se recostó por el balcón que le ofrecía una magnífica vista de las luces de la ciudad.

Estaba tan absorbida en la vista que muy pocas veces se detenía a admirar que siquiera notó a una franja tricolor volando encima suyo, ni mucho menos que una estela verde se desprendió de aquella franja, volando directamente hacia ella. Incluso dio un salto asustadizo cuando una silueta aterrizó justo tras ella.

Butch sonrió complacido, no sólo por haber tomado a la chica por sorpresa, sino también por encontrarla arreglada de esa forma tan tentadora.

"Pensaba que tú y tus hermanas también poseían súper audición" comentó en tono juguetón.

En toda su ruda y descuidada gloria, vistiendo aquel buzo verde idéntico al que usaba cuando niño, unos jeans negros gastados y unas botas militares, allí estaba presente uno de sus tormentos más intensos. Se veía condenadamente bien, tan masculino y tentador que Buttercup cortó el contacto visual antes que su cuerpo traicionara a su cerebro y quedara allí viéndolo embobada. La morena giró sus ojos ante el comentario y decidió ignorarlo dándole la espalda, después de no quería darle el placer al Ruff verde de mostrarle como la ponía su presencia.

El sonido de pesadas botas vibraban en sus oídos, advirtiéndole de su cercanía. Buttercup se tensó cuando los pasos se detuvieron y unos brazos la tomaban suavemente de cintura a lo que la morena cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que sus piernas no le fallaran y se volvieran gelatina ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

"He. Y yo que alguna vez dudé cómo reaccionaría al verte en un vestido"

Butch confesó a la par que aspiraba de su perfume de citrus envuelto con un toque de lirio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerla cara a cara y hacerla suya.

Tal y como lo había hecho uno días atrás.

Ninguno de los dos sabe a ciencia cierta cómo empezaron aquellas sesiones de sexo salvaje entre ambos, lo que si recuerdan es que tras una dura batalla en las afueras de Townville ambos continuaron batallando, pero no con puños, rayos láser y patadas, sino con besos frenéticos, respiraciones entrecortadas y él enterrado dentro de ella.

Desde aquella vez, los encuentros fortuitos entre ambos se volvieron en algo regular. Algo que la morena ansiaba. Algo que a la morena asustaba en gran medida y creía debía parar.

Pero no hoy.

Al menos no hoy ni ahora que sus manos se deslizaban bajo su vestido y sus cuerpos estaban tan deliciosamente juntos. _Mierda._ Le encantaba como se sentía el cuerpo de Butch tras del suyo cubriéndolo por completo e incitándola gritar su nombre en una mantra erótica que sólo él era capaz de inspirar en ella.

"Te odio" le confesó mientras extendía sus manos tras su musculoso cuello, acariciándole la nuca.

"Te odio más" replicó el ruff entre besos que dejaban saliva y círculos rojos alrededor de du cuello.

. . .

Tal y como Buttercup temía que sucedería, ambos acabaron en un barato Motel de Cityville, él profundamente dentro suyo y ella gritando su nombre como si fuera la única palabra en su vocabulario.

El sudor los inundaba y sus cuerpos se tensaban ante el placer y la fricción. Butch la miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, concentrado en mantener su paso moderado y sus penetraciones profundas mientras que la chica cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y aferraba sus puños a la cabecera de la cama.

Por un breve segundo de lucidez, la chica se preguntó - _Que es esto tan diferente al sexo desenfrenado que solían tener? No. No. No._

 _No quiero hacer el amor con Butch. Solo cogemos, nada más._

Fue ahí cuando le ordenó aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas e incluso se vió obligaba a tomar cartas en el asunto tomándolo de los pelos con fuerza y mordiéndole los labios mientras que ella imponiía velocidad.

Él acabó primero, dejando escapar el nombre de la puff verde en un gruñido seco, ella acabó unas embestidas después dejando escapar el nombre del moreno entre dicha orgásmica y gemidos.

Cuando la sensación post-orgasmo acabó y recuperaron las fuerzas, con cuidado Butch salió de ella y se recostó a su lado para no aplastarla con su peso, quería tenerla en sus brazos, auqnue sea unos minutos antes de que la realidad los abofeteara en la cara, sin embargo Buttercup se levantó de la cama y sin mediar palabras se dedicó a juntar su vestimenta del suelo, encerrándose en aquel baño de higiene dudosa.

. . .

Una vez que terminó de darse una ducha y volver a colocarse su ropa, se cruzó los brazos y se paró frente al moreno quien ahora fumaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Esta es la última vez que hacemos esto" declaró seria.

El moreno, quien tenía la mirada puesta en la nada, dirigió sus orbes verde oscuro hasta la mirada verde lima de la powerpuff.

"Nunca más" afirmó sonriéndoladinamente.

Enfadada ante esa respuesta irónica y preocupada ante la posibilidad de que aquella gala hubiera acabado y su hermana mayor notara su ausencia, la morena salió por la ventana emprendiendo vuelo a toda prisa.

Pero por sobre todo, salía enfadada consigo misma porque sabía que esa no sería "la última vez"

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que hayan encontrado durante su lectura. Espero este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que es lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, no con un follow en un fic que claramente es un oneshot y no continuará.


End file.
